The present disclosure relates to the technologies of magnetic recording media including a magnetic layer having servo signals recorded thereon.
In recent years, magnetic recording media are extensively used for electronic data backup. As one example of the magnetic recording media, magnetic tapes having a magnetic layer are widely spread.
The magnetic layer of the magnetic recording medium is provided with a plurality of recording tracks extending in one direction, and the data will be recorded to the recording tracks. In these years, a method of narrowing the distances between the recording tracks has been used for realizing high density recording of the data.
However, when the distances between the recording tracks are narrowed, there is a problem when a magnetic head reads and writes the data on the recording track that the magnetic head may not be able to accurately adjust its position to the recording track. Therefore, usually, a method which includes recording servo signals at the predetermined positions between the recording tracks is employed. The data recording magnetic head would be able to accurately adjust its position to the recording track by reading the servo signals recorded on the magnetic layer.
Examples of known methods for data recording on magnetic recording media include longitudinal magnetic recording which magnetizes some magnetic particles within the magnetic layer in a longitudinal direction to record the data, and perpendicular magnetic recording which magnetizes some magnetic particles within the magnetic layer in a perpendicular direction to record the data. Perpendicular magnetic recording enables the data recording with higher density than longitudinal magnetic recording.
Incidentally, an example of the technique related to the present disclosure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-166230.